Trapped Within the Eyes of the Living Dead
by Phinabella
Summary: Justin starts to search for Juliet, but during his search the mummy takes control over his mind. Alex has to come to the rescue! Will this mummy be deafeated after all or will the mummy capture Alex too?


Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Disney. Please do not sue!

ALEX'S POV

Justin came down in his monster hunting gear. "Hey Alex, I'm going to find Juliet." He stated. I stared at him, "Good luck with that." Justin ignored my disinterest. He skipped out of the sub station. Harper walked in right after, "What was that, I've never seen him so happy. Especially after what happened to Juliet…" I shrugged. "He's going to look for her." I said playing with the straw in my cup of soda. Harper didn't answer. I looked up at her. She was frowning. "What does he see in her? Isn't he frightened that she could drink his blood? I'd make a much better girlfriend for him." She protested. "Why don't you just calm down? He's never been into you, and he never will. At least that will never change." I almost snapped. Harper's eyes widened after hearing me just say that. "You know I wish I had a friend who would support me when I'm upset, because I know I always do that for my friend. Why can't she return the favor?" I glared at her.

We stood together in a moment of silence. It started to get annoying so I broke the silence, "Harper, don't get mad. It just well, kind of disgusts me that you see something in him. What do you expect--- he is my brother, I think it would be kind of strange if you were dating him." Harper calmed down. "Okay then." _Oh, that was a good cover. I need Harper to help me crush Justin in the wizard competition. I cannot afford to get into a big fight with her now._

"Why don't we—I mean me, go study?" I suggested even though Harper knew me studying would involve her too. I was incapable of motivating myself, so I needed a conscience guide. I was just thankful that my conscience guide isn't my real conscience. I would hate to make the same mistake as my brother Max, and turn into a total idiot without a conscience in their head. "What about your shift?" "Dad will be so happy I'm studying, he won't even mind." Harper could see that sparkle in my eyes. She knew I would do anything to get out of work at my family's sandwich dump. Even if it meant reading, and learning and all that boring stuff.

We went to the lair and I grabbed my copy of, "Wizard Training Spells". I turned to the page where I left my gum. It made a good bookmark, not only keeping my place, but giving me something to chew on while trying to remember hundreds of spells. "Okay, why don't we start on with this spell?" Harper pointed to one on the left hand corner. I nodded and grabbed my wand from the side table. I took a look at the spell and tried to memorize it in my head, "Abaladoo, make this person moo." I aimed my wand at Harper. She started to moo. She put a thumb up. I went to the next page, looking for a new spell to learn.

Harper tapped my back and pointed toward her mouth. "Oh, you want me to reverse the spell." I turned back to the spell in the book puzzled. There was no reverse spell in there. "So how am I supposed to change Harper back?" I yelled at the book. A few minutes later an idea came to mind—Reverse Dust! I walked over to the shelf where dad kept the dust. On the top lay a jar full of it. I grabbed the jar and sprinkled some on Harper. Harper began to glow for a second, and then the glow dulled down. "Good job." Harper congratulated me. She pulled a little book out of her purse with a book that showed all my progress from studying. She tallied off a little mark. I took a peek at the book. I had completed over 100 spells in the past 4 days!

"Okay, let's do another spell!" Harper nodded. We went over a few more spells. An hour later dad came into the lair, "Alex, oh there you are! You missed your shift!" He sounded uneasy. That was strange being said toward me because I've made a habit of ditching my shift. "What's wrong?" I asked, trying to act like I actually cared. All I really wanted to know was the gossip. "I can't find Justin anywhere; do you have any idea where he is? This is very unlike him to ditch." "He's hunting down that mummy to save Juliet." I told him. His eyes widened in fear. "Is this the same mummy that the monster hunting council's best monster hunter's lost because of the… mummy?" He demanded. "Yeah, why?" I honestly see no reason why he should act all scared. He was the one who actually encouraged Justin to go along with monster hunting as his independent study.

He felt like he was about to faint, "Then, Justin isn't going to make it…." He finally said. My mouth opened wide in surprise. Harper had the same expression on her face. "He is almost a professional now, I don't understand." I started to speak, confused by all of this. Dad sat down, "If professional monster hunters couldn't make it, then there isn't really a chance he will." He confessed. I stared at Harper, who was biting her lip to keep from crying.

Then some color returned to dad's pale, frightened face. "Unless, of course, you help him Alex. Two Russo Wizard's will definitely be able to beat some crumpled old mummy." He said a little too overconfident for the matter. Harper nudged me, "You have to do it Alex." I sighed, she was right. I had to do it. "I'll do it." I relented. Dad hugged me. "Great, you'll leave in a few hours. Let me get you packed up and ready." He said in a more cheerful tone. I glared at Harper when dad wasn't looking. What had she gotten me into?

JUSTIN'S POV

I quietly walked into the museum, where the Egyptian exhibit was closed. I looked down at my feet; I was too frightened to move. Hang in their Justin, it's for Juliet! I repeated in my head. After 5 minutes or so I finally gained the courage to move an inch! I would never save her at this rate. I kept tiptoeing over, but after about a foot, I stepped in something mushy. I looked down, it was cookie dough. "The mummy is here." I said under my breath. I grabbed my wand, clutching it tightly. It was my only weapon.

I kept walking at my slow pace, and soon found the mummy standing in a corner with what looked like all of his minions. "Go get me some more cookie dough." He ordered one. The poor brainwashed little boy ran out the other exit, going to get a mummy some cookie dough. I spotted Juliet standing next to the mummy. I got overexcited and started to wave. The mummy noticed me.

I tried to not stare into his eyes but they burned into mine. In a split of a second my brain was under his control, and it would stay this way forever. Nobody would ever save me, I knew for a fact. The force became stronger, and I hurried over to my leader and began to follow under his command…

BACK TO ALEX'S POV

I grabbed a coat and my sneakers. Dad had filled a bag with monster hunting supplies. "Be careful now." He wished me good luck before I left. He kissed my forehead. I shook away embarrassed. I started to walk, until Harper almost body slammed into me. "I'm coming." She said. "Great, the more help, the better chance we can save Juliet." Dad overheard us speaking. "And you brother!!!" He shouted. I ignored him and with Harper at my side, began walking to the museum.

We arrived at the museum and opened the doors. We paid $2 admission. Before leaving, I decided directions could help. "Where is the mummy exhibit?" I asked the lady at the front desk. She looked up at me from her book, "Down the hall, first door on the left." Harper started walking off. "Thank you!" I said before leaving. I ran to catch up with my friend.

We both stopped at the door. I slowly turned the knob. We both quietly walked into the room. The light was bright as could be--- almost blinding. Why would a mummy prefer this light? Their dead, don't the dead prefer darkness?

Harper nudged me again. "What!?!" I growled at her. She was pointing at the mummy--- with Justin as a minion! I grabbed a ray gun labeled, "Monster Catcher". I aimed it at the mummy and hit her target. A powerful force pulled the mummy into the ray gun. I put it in my bag. I ran over to Justin and Juliet. "Hey guys! We saved you!" I said in excitement. They stared at me blankly.

Harper came over to me, "There still under the mummy's spell." She explained. I didn't know what to do next; nobody ever taught me how to do this! I began to cry, I was this close, but I never succeeded. Just then, a flash of light appeared. It was the monster hunting council! I stared at them relieved; maybe they could help break the spell! "I captured the mummy." I picked up the ray gun he was stored in. "Excellent." Some guy in a cloak came up to me. I gave him the ray gun. "But, I don't know how to break them from the mummy's spell." I confessed. The man still smiled at me, "You do." Was all he said! "No I don't!" I yelled after him. He went back into the light, leaving me alone.

I stared into my brother's eyes. What was I supposed to do? He pointed toward the mummy's coffin smiling. I went to look. I opened the old coffin. I noticed a big red button. Unaware of what it was supposed to do, I pressed it. The mummy's minion's returned to normal. Justin ran over to me, "Alex, you saved us!" I smiled, "Not just me, you showed me what to do, in the end." He hugged me. Juliet walked over, "It's great to be back." Justin forgot about me and ran over to hug his girlfriend. Everyone started to laugh. "Come on, let's go home. Dad was worried sick about you Justin." We all headed home.

We arrived at home. Dad was so happy to see Justin and everyone was okay. "Great job Alex, I have to admit, you have a really good chance at this wizard competition." I smiled, "Thanks dad." I hugged him. "Alex, we should go study, only a few more spells until you qualify for independent study yourself!" I turned around and followed her into the lair; I probably was going to win the wizard competition. I smiled at that thought, and went back to focusing on the spells.


End file.
